Someone Saved My Life Tonight
by XTheGreatDetectiveBX
Summary: Castiel is in an abusive relationship with Sam Winchester. Cas only started dating Sam because of his crush on Sam's older brother Dean. What will happen when Dean comes back to town? Pairings: One-sided SamxCas, One-sided DeanxCas (At 1st anyway) Warnings: OCCness, AU,Violence, Drug abuse, Drinking, and more angst.


A/N: Hey guys, some of you might remember this story. I really regret deleting it. I don't have the original documents so I rewrote it. I changed some things. This is also a darker version of the story.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Supernatural but, I Do Own The Plot.

Summary: Castiel is in an abusive relationship with Sam Winchester. Cas only started dating Sam because of his crush on Sam's older brother Dean. What will happen when Dean comes back to town? Pairings: One-sided (?) SamxCas, One-sided DeanxCas (At 1st anyway) Warnings: OCCness, AU,Violence, Drug abuse, Drinking, and more angst.

Someone Saved My Life Tonight Chapter 1

Castiel "Cas" Novak woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. The 19-year-old college student quickly shut it off before the alarm woke up his boyfriend of four years Sam Winchester. The pair had a complicated relationship. Originally Sam and Castiel started out as best friends Sam had always had a crush on his blue-eyed black-haired shy friend but, Castiel had had feelings for Sam's older brother Lawrence's resident bad-boy Dean Winchester. Castiel never acted on his feelings or mentioned them but, Sam knew about them. Castiel had started dating Sam has a way to try to get over his feelings for Dean but, deep down Cas still had a crush on the older Winchester. That didn't mean Cas didn't love Sam but, it just meant that he had feelings for Dean too.

Despite his feelings for his brother Sam and Cas had a great. happy, and healthy relationship. However something in Sam changed when the two started college. Sam became more possessive and jealous of his boyfriend, always wanting to know where Castiel was. Sam also started partying, and drinking. The Novak's once happy loving boyfriend became a monster. Sam would always look at his boyfriend with his hazel eyes and apologize and the 19-year old would always forgive him.

It wasn't like Cas had anywhere to go anyway. Castiel had lost his mother when he was 14. His mother was a wonderful loving free spirited woman. His father was a stern but, loving father. Casitel's father had abandoned the family leaving one day without a word like how Sam's father and brother had done.

When their father had abandoned them Castiel, Gabriel, and Samandriel were placed in the custody of their eldest siblings Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer. Castiel got along fine with Gabriel, Samandriel, and Lucifer but, his relationships with Michael and Raphael where complicated. Lucifer left the family not long after and so did Gabriel. The second-youngest Novak took on the role of caring for Samandriel and protecting him for the Overly-Religious Raphael and the harshness of Michael. Raphael died in an accident when Castiel was 15.

Michael and Samandriel where Castiel's only relatives that lived in Lawrence. When he moved out Michael made sure Castiel understood that he wasn't welcome here anymore. Castiel had wanted to take Samandriel with him but, Samandriel always loving his brothers and putting family before anything else insisted that he stay with Michael. "_He doesn't have anybody. You have Sam but, I'm all Michael has." _He had been hesitant at first but Michael never abused Samandriel. Even Raphael had never yelled at Samandriel.

Samandriel was the youngest and the one who looked most like their mother so he had it easy being the favorite. Castiel always checked up on Samandriel when he could and always made sure he was okay. If Michael ever hurt Samandriel Castiel swore to take him away the first chance he got. Cas didn't like to think about the things Michael did to him, Cas told himself that it was the grief that made Michael that way. It was only him that Michael hurt anyway nobody else.

Castiel and Sam lived together in a small apartment on the shabbier side of town. Castiel worked days at small diner called _"The Hideaway" _while attending college at night. Castiel was majoring in English and Creative Writing. The Novak wanted to become an English teacher when he was done with college. Sam worked at a grocery store part-time and was a pre-law student.

They didn't have a car so the blue-eyed 19-year old walked to work and always had to get up early to make it in time. The blue eyed man quickly dressed in a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and an apron. As he finished getting ready he took the opportunity to take a look at himself in the mirror. The blue-eyed man was covered in love bites, and had a cut on his lip. The college student hopped that nobody would ask about the cut of his lip.

The morning was always slow, the customers usually being older groups of people. Castiel didn't mind it much though. The sound of the door opening caught Castiel's attention and the person who walked through the door wasn't an elderly person it was none other than Dean Winchester.


End file.
